


coincidentally more than enough

by andfinallywearehome



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, these two are precious and need to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome
Summary: It’s two-fifty-five in the morning.[or, the one where riley has a late-night epiphany and it's a merry holiday for everyone involved.]





	coincidentally more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> a merry and gay start to the new year, my friends. 
> 
> title comes from the song 'On Purpose' by sabrina carpenter, and i own nothing recognisable.

It’s two-fifty-five in the morning.  
  
They’re home for the holidays, sharing Riley’s old room. Maya is dead to the world, lost in her dreams, but Riley is wide awake beside her, watching the shadows on the ceiling and contemplating why sleep, having found her girlfriend so easily, cannot find her.  
  
She’s been like this all day, come to think of it, her mind being plagued by feelings and thoughts that won’t leave her alone, won’t let her rest. Her mom had to call her name three times during dinner that night before Riley had even realised that she was talking at all. She’s always been the type to get distracted, hung up on the little things that have meaning to her and her alone; Maya likes to tease her about it all the time, her words laced with an underlying fondness as she watches her. But there’s nothing to be overly concerned about this time, because this is _home_. This is the New York apartment where her parents and Auggie live, the place where everything remains untouched and unchanged, the place where Maya and she can spend hours in her room, just as they always had, listening to the sound of the rain clashing with the glass of the familiar bay window. She’s missed the sight of it, just across the room from her bed. It makes her feel safe, secure, probably because she associates it, more than anything else, with Maya.  
  
Maya. Maya, Maya, _Maya_.   
  
It makes sense that her head would be filled with that name. The name has filled her head for a long time now, starting from when they were younger, when they were more innocent, through the awkward teenage years of middle school and high school - what her girlfriend called their pining phase - when Riley had tiptoed around Maya for weeks in fear of giving away that her feelings had transcended friendship, up to now, with the same Maya, that same girlfriend, asleep next to her, the blankets tangled in her legs and her long blonde hair tickling Riley’s shoulder.   
  
Her distraction, despite being the cause of her insomnia, pales in comparison, Riley thinks, because there could never be anything more worthy of her attention than Maya Hart. Maya, her best friend, her girlfriend, her _other half_ , the one who has been a part of her life for so long now; more than once she has promised never to leave her side, even before they started dating. So, logically:   
  
“We should get married,” Riley says suddenly and very much aloud, the words being pulled from her before she can even think about holding them in.  
  
Apparently, Maya isn’t as asleep as she thought; she stirs against her side, lifting her head and blinking at her with those wide and beautiful blue eyes that Riley doesn't think she could go a day without seeing.   
  
“Hm?”  
  
“We should get married,” Riley says again, and then adds “You and me, I mean,” for clarification, just in case her words get taken the wrong way ( _how_ they could, she’s not sure, but it never hurts to be prepared). Maya doesn’t say anything regardless - perhaps sleep still has a hold on her - but Riley continues anyway, her nervous habit of non-stop talking coming back once again, because maybe Maya hasn’t said anything because she doesn’t _want_ to marry her, not now, not _ever_ , and that might be something of a hitch in this perfect plan she’s now constructing.  
  
“Not right now, obviously! I mean, we’ve both got so much going on, and we’re still young, and it will take a long time to plan anyway, and I haven’t even got a ring or anything, _but_ -”  
  
“ _Riley_.”  
  
“But someday. Someday, we should get married. I want to marry you.”  
  
Maya blinks - once, twice - before a small, sleepy smile, just visible to Riley in the inky darkness of the room, pulls at her mouth.  
  
“Yeah. I’d like that, Riles.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, really.” Maya leans over slightly and kisses her forehead, a gesture of reassurance. _This_ is why they should get married, Riley thinks, because no one will ever know her the way her girlfriend does. “Just let me get some sleep first, yeah?”  
  
She’s already settling down, face buried in the crook of Riley’s neck, and something swells in Riley’s chest, some emotion that she can’t put words to at this early hour, because Maya Hart isn’t totally adverse to marrying Riley Matthews one day, and that is the best gift the holidays could have given her.  
  
“You got it, Peaches.”


End file.
